The University of Pennsylvania National Health Care Management Center (NHCMC) is an interdisciplinary center for research, advanced education, and technical assistance in the area of health care management. This proposal is for continuation of the project into Year 03. The NHCMC brings together faculty from within the University of Pennsylvania and other institutions to work together on problems facing a variety of health delivery and health related institutions and organizations, with a primary focus on management. As a result of a recently completed national needs assessment process, NHCMC will focus on leadership in programs related to institutional management; financial management; management of service delivery; environmental control and regulation; consumer behavior/education; and manpower and industry structure. Internally, NHCMC will pursue research projects related to reimbursement incentives and procedures, service delivery management and institutional management. Other programs include a national doctoral research award program, numerous continuing education programs, and an active technical assistance and dissemination program, including a national newsletter, Interchange.